


How Much Do I Love You? Endlessly

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Teenage!Erin comes home to ask the awkward questions...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Do I Love You? Endlessly

Darcey is smiling even as she watches her child get ready for her first day of 'Big School', her smile softer still when Erin comes home bouncing and full of joy. 

"Did you have fun baby?"

"I did."

They chat for a little longer, Anton smiling at the talk as they move around him into the front room, settling on the sofa together. Then, after a moment of silence, Erin broaches a topic they have both been waiting to tackle. Love. 

"Mummy, how did you know Daddy was the one?"

Darcey can't help but smile. 

"Well, you know Daddy... he was sweet, kind and so gentle with me... he let me choose where we went on dates, let me take my time to get to know him, never rushed... but honestly Erin darling, I never knew how much I loved your Daddy until I saw how much he loved you...."

"You mean..."

"Oh, I loved him from the moment I met him, I just never really dared believe he felt the same way, until I saw how much he doted on you. You were his little angel and could do no wrong."

Erin was blushing now and Anton laughed. 

"That should put you off for life Munchkin..."

"Daddyyyyyy"

Erin's whine was rewarded with laughter from her parents. 

"See? Even now he adores you."

Darcey murmured. 

"We both do."


End file.
